


A Good Damn Thing

by Colourcodedbinders



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm half asleep right now, I'm like sleep typing isn't that cool, it's bad don't read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourcodedbinders/pseuds/Colourcodedbinders
Summary: Love shouldn't have to be mutually exclusive to getting your dream job. Love shouldn't have to mean entirely dedicating yourself to someone else. Love shouldn't be as hard, as complicated, as scary as those dumb movies make it out to be.To Amy, love should be fulfilling. It should be rewarding. It should be, in quite simple terms, a good damn thing.





	A Good Damn Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'M HALF ASLEEP AND HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON AND PROBABLY WON'T REMEMBER THAT I EVEN POSTED THIS IN THE MORNING.
> 
> The only reason this exists is because sleepy me has no self control. (even less so than regular me, who has absolutely none)
> 
> I don't know if you got the point yet, but my eyes are having trouble staying open, so clearly this hasn't been proofread. Or thought out. This is instinctive typing, people. It's my sleepy superpower.

Amy's never really liked romantic movies.

She's spent her entire childhood scoffing at every rom-com, constantly pointing out the flaws in well-known tropes and the sheer impracticality of the choices the blinded characters made to be together because they were, quote-unquote, "destined to be together."

She's always hated how they make love out to be some kind of big thing that requires tears, pain, and sacrifice.

Love shouldn't have to be mutually exclusive to getting your dream job. Love shouldn't have to mean entirely dedicating yourself to someone else. Love shouldn't be as hard, as complicated, as scary as those dumb movies make it out to be.

To Amy, love should be fulfilling. It should be rewarding. It should be, in quite simple terms, a good damn thing. 

It should be instinctively choosing to break a rule on your first date with a guy because you know, somewhere inside yourself, that it'll be worth it. 

It should be selflessly spending your supposed-to-be-romantic cruise to chase a car thief because you know it means the world to him, and because you know that he'd do the same for you. 

It should be tearfully kissing him goodbye as he prepares to run off to Florida, choosing to stay behind and fight to get him back, only to do the exact same thing all over again when he goes to jail, a year later.

It should be waiting for him, working and fighting and crying without a second thought.

It should be choosing him, only him, every day, despite his insecurities and fears, or any other hurdle the world chooses to place in front of you. And it should be being glad about it.

It should be, and it is, simple, easy, and instinctive. 

It's laughing at his stupid jokes until your cheeks hurt. It's feeling at home in his arms, where the world can't touch you anymore. It's kissing him when he encourages you to follow your dreams.

To Amy, loving Jake Peralta is easy. It is joyful. It is exciting. It is instinctive, calm and fulfilling. It is honest and real and tangible. It is, in quite simple terms, a good damn thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii it's me again.
> 
> Hope you didn't barf :)
> 
> Why am I still up please help me


End file.
